


out of the swing of the sea

by xpityx



Series: Haven [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpityx/pseuds/xpityx
Summary: “Hey Jen, you got five?” Sidney asked, polite as ever.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Anna Kasterova/Evgeni Malkin
Series: Haven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554757
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	out of the swing of the sea

**Author's Note:**

> T̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶p̶a̶r̶t̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶a̶ ̶s̶e̶r̶i̶e̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶m̶a̶y̶ ̶o̶n̶l̶y̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶e̶x̶i̶s̶t̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶d̶,̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶p̶l̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶t̶i̶n̶y̶ ̶p̶i̶e̶c̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶i̶t̶.̶ Ugh, 9K and counting - I reckon it's going to be about 30K. Why am I like this? 
> 
> Also, for anyone who’s interested: I’ll be shortly posting a 10K Sid/Geno fic. To my regulars: yes, I know I’m supposed to be writing a book. 
> 
> Un-beta'd, I know nothing about hockey.

A knock at her door wasn’t unusual, even at half six on a Friday evening. 

“Come in!” She yelled, assuming it wouldn’t be anyone she shouldn’t be yelling at.

The door opened halfway and Sidney sidled from around it. In any other player the hesitance would concern her, but Sid had as good a media presence as anyone she’d ever worked with. He’d never filmed himself performing competitive cunnilingus with three women and his teammates and then put said video on the internet, for example. 

“Hey Jen, you got five?” He asked, polite as ever. 

“Sure thing.”

Sidney came all the way into the room, followed by Geno and, inexplicably, Geno’s girlfriend Anna. 

Jen felt her eyebrows start to rise and made an effort to wipe her face clean of surprise. Sid looked nervous, Geno looked serious for once and Anna was wearing her own version of her media face: sweetly welcoming but giving nothing away. 

“Have a seat.”

Thankfully the room was set up in such a way that she could give disappointed lectures to more than one or two hockey players at a time, so there was plenty of room for them to all sit down. Geno levered his tall frame into a chair and instantly scooted it closer to Sidney, who sat between him and Anna and looked like he was about to go to his own funeral.

Jen was trying her best not to be worried, but it was difficult.

“What can I do for you?” She asked, making sure she looked at each of them in turn. 

“Well, this is something we want to keep private as much as possible,” Sid started, “but that’s unlikely to be an option at some point in the near future so we thought it best to share it with you now, so you can put whatever preparations you feel are necessary in place.”

“Okay,” Jen said, drawing the word out while she thought. It was more than a little odd to be on the receiving end of Sid’s beautifully bland media-speak.

Geno then stretched out a long arm behind Sidney’s head, managing to reach far enough to press his fingers against Anna’s shoulder on the other side of Sid. Sidney didn’t flinch, but colour spread across his cheeks and he ducked his head for a moment before looking back up, more than a little defiant.

Oh. _ Oh_.

“We all together,” Geno announced, unnecessarily. Anna and Sidney shot him the exact same exasperated look and Jen fought down inappropriate laughter.

“Congratulations,” she said, and let her delight show on her face while keeping her confusion to herself. The first questions that leapt to her mind were wildly inappropriate, though a part of her was dying to know how a relationship between them worked, and how they had managed to get Sidney to agree to it in the first place. Perhaps she didn’t know him as well as she thought she did. It was a cheering thought, actually. Everyone thought they knew Sidney Crosby, and she was pleased to discover he was capable of surprising her. 

“Okay, firstly, do you mind telling me how long you’ve been together?”

“18 months,” Sid said promptly, though he was having a little trouble meeting her eyes.

“Then you’ve obviously been doing a really good job of keeping this between yourselves, so my question is: why are you telling me now?”

“Because I’m pregnant,” Anna said. 

“Congratulations again,” Jen replied, and Anna dropped her shoulders and smiled back. Jen could imagine what kind of reaction she’d been expecting: dating not one but two very famous hockey players. “Can I ask—”

“It doesn’t matter: he or she belong to three of us,” Anna said, cutting off her question and reaching out to take Sidney’s hand in her own. Sid and Geno were looking at her with expressions that made her feel like she was intruding on something. It was not a feeling she was used to: she intruded all the time - that was the job. She got to know so that she could make sure no-one else did. 

“I know this will make things hard for you, for the club,” Sid said to his knees.

Jen shook her head.

“We would shelter you from any storm, Sidney—all of you.”

“Thank you,” Anna replied.

“I can start drafting something, I assume this will be a just-in-case scenario, rather than you wanting to make an announcement.”

They were already shaking their heads, in sync in the way some couples were... Throuples? Jen briefly wondered if there was a suitable word in Russian.

“It just that when baby come, they call me ‘Papa’ and Sid ‘Dad’. Difficult to hide then,” Geno explained, still with a proprietary arm around Sid.

“This will be more difficult for you and Anna, especially you, Geno. Even without knowing the exact dynamic of your relationship, people are going to make assumptions that will not be favourable to life in Russia.”

Jen was aware that they all knew this: none of them were stupid, and Anna in particular must have excellent instincts to have risen so far in Russia, but it was her job to point out the potential pitfalls. Point them out and plan for them.

“We know this,” Anna said. “It does not change our decision.” 

Anna looked to Sid, who cleared his throat and continued.

“We won’t be making any statement about our, er, sexualities.”

Jen wondered if it was possible to train him out of his neon blush: it was not going to be helpful when all this came out. 

“Who else knows?”

“My family,” Sid said, “Mario and Natalie; Flower, Tanger and Duper.”

“My family knows, as does Zhenya’s.”

“Seryozha. And we tell Pat last week,” Geno added.

“Okay, that’s great,” Jen said, making a cryptic note on a piece of paper that would only make sense to her. “I’ll start drafting some options and I’ll send them over to Sid so you can all have a look. Sound good?”

They agreed and that was that. She glanced up at the clock: Sidney had been right, the whole thing had taken only five minutes. Jen got up to walk them to the door, figuring some formality was needed. 

When they stood Sidney and Anna were still holding hands and Geno stepped forward to hug Sid briefly from behind, Sid reaching up with his free hand to pat the arm Geno had around him. 

It was not something she ever could have imagined for them—especially for Sidney—but it was clear how they felt about each other and, with their first child on the way, she could be nothing but happy for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [this poem.](https://www.poemhunter.com/poem/heaven-haven/)


End file.
